


Důvody

by Tercza



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tercza/pseuds/Tercza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jsou okamžiky, které člověk ve svém životě nenávidí. Jsou okamžiky, kdy se člověk nehorázně stydí. Jsou i okamžiky, kde jeden nemá na vybranou…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Důvody

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing je Rafael McCall/Stiles Stilinski, ignoruju ve 3B sérii, že byl Stiles posednutý a navíc na konci povídky je přepis titulků přímo z epizody S03E22.

_Jsou okamžiky, které člověk ve svém životě nenávidí. Jsou okamžiky, kdy se člověk nehorázně stydí. Jsou i okamžiky, kdy jeden nemá na vybranou…_

Všechno se podělalo v době, kdy se vrátil Scottův otec do Bacon Hills. Stiles se s ním nikdy neměl moc rád. Vlastně si ani nepamatoval proč, když byl menší, celkem spolu vycházeli, ale to už bylo hodně dávno. Nejhůř samozřejmě všechno snášel Scott, protože přeci jen to byl jeho otec a bylo dost překvapení, aby se vládní agent jeho úrovně vrátil zase zpátky za synem, na kterého se vykašlal.

Nicméně Stiles to všechno viděl z jiného úhlu pohledu. Viděl jak si McCall starší nakráčel do šerifova úřadu, jak začal rozkazovat a rozmáchávat rukama. Jak všechno, co jeho otec za tu dobu zvládnul, bylo shozeno ze stolu jakoby za tu dobu, co tu velel, nic neudělal. Dokonce ho nařknul z opilství, že zrovna on má co mluvit!

To byl jeden problém, co s ním Stiles měl, a ten druhý byl… odlišný. Poprvé si toho nevšimnul, s agentem McCallem vedli přestřelku rádoby vtipných poznámek, ale pak? Stiles si začal uvědomovat, že jeho pohled je neustále na něj přilepený, pronásledující a vracící se při každé příležitosti. A jestli k tomu mohl zrovna Stiles něco říct, nenáviděl ten pohled! Nesnášel i McCalla staršího…

Všechno to vyvrcholilo v době, kdy nechal na Stilesova otce poslat komisi, která měla rozhodnout, jestli nadále bude plnit svoji funkci šerifa. Stiles sice chápal, že situace není moc příznivá a že se s největší pravděpodobností dají úmrtí na tomhle okrsku špatně vysvětlit, dobře ony se nedaly vysvětlit. Ale proč to měl odnést zrovna jeho otec?

Zrovna jeho otec byl ten nejpracovitější z policitů na okrsku, lidé ve městě mu důvěřovali a vážili si ho. Sakra, co ještě víc by mohl policista od prostých občanů chtít? Nó, něco by se našlo, ale nikdo nečeká zázraky.

Rozhodl se tedy něco podniknout, nechtěl nechat McCalla vyhrát. Nechtěl pokořit svého otce, nikdy se nepovažoval za dobrého syna, ač se snažil a naopak jeho otec nikdy nebyl tím nejlepším otcem, ale klapalo jim to spolu, rozuměli si. A už jen z důvodu jak špatně nesl smrt své ženy, Stilesovi matky, nechtěl, aby přišel o svou práci, kterou miloval. O tu radost chránit a pomáhat. Aspoň takhle tomu on rozuměl.

***

„Další Stilinki, jaké překvapení,“ usmál se tak typicky pro něj.

„Nemůžeš tátu vyhodit! Vím o tom jednání, vím, že se ho chceš zbavit,“ mluvil tiše.

„Nic nevíš.“

„Prosím, nemůžeš mu to udělat. Už ztratil hodně, tohle by ho zabilo,“ vzhlédnul k otci svého nejlepšího přítele. Ano byli si podobní, ale byli tak jiní, tak odlišní. Když trávil čas se Scottem, hřálo ho u srdce, jeho nejlepší kamarád, snad byl i víc, byl jako jeho bratr.

„Co za to? Všechno má svou cenu,“ sjel pohledem Stilesovu postavu a naklonil hlavu na stranu s jasnou výzvou. Přijmeš nebo ne?

A tehdy si Stiles uvědomil, jak hloupý byl, už chápal, co to ten pohled znamenal. Jeho oči zkoumaly a kritizovaly, hledaly a snad i nacházely, co potřeboval. Bylo to tak jednoduché, až se mu zvedl z řešení žaludek.

„Nemám celý den,“ popohnal jeho rozhodnutí.

Stiles přešlápnul z nohy na nohu a s pohledem na okamžik upřeným na strop si sundal tričko. _Přijal…_

McCall neváhal a hnal se k tomu, co tak pracně získal. K tomu po čem tak dlouho toužil a k tomu, co se mu samo jako na stříbrném podnose nabízelo. Přitisknul Stilesovo mladé tělo ke svému a spokojeně si povzdychnul _konečně, konečně jsem se dočkal._

Stiles sebou trhnul a snažil se zhluboka nadechnout, než promluvil: „Ale mám jednu podmínku.“

„Hmm?“ zamručel muž přisátý k teplé pokožce na jeho krku.

„Zařídíš, aby můj otec nepřišel o místo šerifa, a nikdy se nikdo o tomhle nedozví, nikdy!“ trhnul sebou znovu, jak cizí ruka putovala od jeho ramene přes hrudník níž.

„To jsou dvě podmínky,“ usmál se pro Stilese iritujícím způsobem proti pokožce jeho klíční kosti, kam se přesunul.

„Tak potom mám dvě podmínky,“ řekl Stiles pevně. Stál rovně, stále oblečený v kalhotách, odhodlaný nést váhu svého rozhodnutí dokonce života.

„Platí!“ a s těmi slovy zpečetili dohodu. Agent se pak narovnal a z výšky sledoval probleskující strach v medově zbarvených očích. _Tak jsem tě konečně získal, Stilesi…_

***

A když se po tom slyšení Stilinski, stále v pozici šerifa, ptal, proč mu pomohl, proč ho nenechal vyhodit a jestli k tomu snad měl důvod, odpověděl, že ano. Důvodů bylo několik, nicméně stačilo uvést dva.

„Za prvé si myslím, že ani Sherlock Holmes by nedokázal vyřešit polovinu těch bizardních věci, které se v tomhle městě dějí. Tohle místo je doslova Bermudský trojúhelník vražd, zmizení a podivných událostí. A za druhé jsem tě nepřišel vyhodit, byla to jen výmluva, abych tu mohl zůstat.“

„Aby si mohl mluvit se Scottem?“ najednou šerif chápal svého protivníka.

„Správně,“ přiznal nahlas. _A taky kvůli naší dohodě s tvým synem_ …O tom, ale už šerif vědět nic nemusel, přeci jen to byla jedna z podmínek.


End file.
